Talk:Offensive Strategies/@comment-79.152.73.51-20141103001442
This is my strategy and it has worked well for me I started building this strategy from around level 31/32 Plan how you level up your buildings, making the most efficient use of dishing out exp is VITAL to having both a good offense AND defense against higher level players - I have low level production and only 3 high level landing boats (currently lvl 37 - 7 lvl 4 Tanks on 5 boats & 3 lvl 1 Meds on 1 boat), I have 2 Red Masterpices, 1 blue Masterpiece with 2 medium size blues, a 'gunboat energy +' Masterpiece and a medium size 'victory reward +' statue. Dishing out exp purely on your offense/defense (only upgrading storage and landing boats when absolutely necessary) means you can defeat most players - even those at a higher level, making good money and resources from victories and from resource bases/free villages, rather than producing from my base. Exp has been mostly spent on levelling up my gunboat weapons, defense towers & Tanks (other troops are low level) - I have victory points in the 390's so find myself against higher levelled players generally, and resource bases are just too high to even consider (though I have quite a few that are higher levels than myself the 40's & don't get destroyed) but I still manage to defeat them due to my troop boosts. Keep your armory weapons as high level as possible (especially your troop(s) of choice, artillery, barrage, and mines), this will make EVERYTHING much easier when attacking Saving is fast if you stockpile base invasions and wait for a Dr Terror invasion, (this is when the 'victory reward+' statue comes in handy), just be patient, I have never spent a dime in this game As for my defense, I keep boom mines on either flank (2 on left, 1 on right) and keep my HQ in the middle of the map closer to the beach, sinpers are laid out in a 'V' shape so that more than 1 sniper attacks at the same time from every angle of attack, boom cannons on the left and right of the HQ to cover both flanks, and 2 cannons up front on either flank, machine guns and flamethrowers close to HQ, one flamerthrower covering the left flank (This is also good for drawing tanks into the boom mines, motars covering each edge of HQ. (Note: My 2 boom mines on the left flank are at the front, one behind the other, each behind a red masterpiece so as to go unnoticed, this destroys MANY tank/heavy invaders who take that route, while on the other hand, my right flank has one out in the open, also near a cannon, to entice players to easily destroy the poorly placed mine and go to the right, only to be met with heavy fire from many defenses) I keep a lot of mines spread to cover all of my left flank, with the 2 boom mines at the front also, most players go to the right to attack - with this in mind I have my rocket at the top-left of my HQ towards the back, so it just about covers all of my right flank, and is very safely covered by troops unless circling the entire map. Although my defense buildings are pretty much evenly spread, I lean them more towards my right flank, making as many buildings reach it as possible, as my left flank is covered by numerous mines, which seems to put players off wasting many gunboat attacks to go past unharmed. I ONLY get attacked (raided/defeated) by much higher level players than me, and only seem to suffer from warrior attacks, which are fewer and farther apart, and always give me diamonds and intel. The majority of the time I do not get raided by players using tanks or heavies, due to the right flank being so well covered. This is the basic form of my strategy but I always make minor changes to the layout of resource and defense buildings depending on how I get raided (There is usually a pattern), this again makes for more and more diamonds as you cover more attack patterns Using this strategy to direct unknowing players into danger works very well from a defensive poin-of-view, and helps me stockpile diamonds at a great rate (I was having trouble saving for HQ upgrade - managed to get up to just over 400 diamonds in about 10 days, which made a HUGE help, spent 390 or so to get the final stretch as I had ran out of bases I am able to defeat) again, I have never spent a penny on this game I hope someone finds this formula useful :D P.S '-' Also, if anyone who works on boom beach is reading this - MANY players are intentionally lowering their VP scores so they can pick on the smaller players. I think it would be a good idea to matchmake only up to 5 levels above or below the players' own level, with VP scores only influencing the probabilities behind it, maybe that would be a little more balanced? Happy booming